Typically, in the construction industry, various types of hydraulically-operated equipment are used to excavate both natural and man-made materials. For instance, hydraulic shovels (also called excavation buckets), often mounted on backhoes, are often used to remove typical soils. However, hydraulic shovels are not adequate for harder materials such as solid rock or large boulders. Hydraulically-operated hammers (also called impact tools or breakers) mounted on a backhoe/excavator are used to break up rock or concrete. Hydraulically-operated hammers pound in a downward direction only, which is useful to break boulders. However, hydraulically-operated hammers typically cannot be used to pry up boulders or to get under boulders and pound them upward to loosen them from surrounding material. Other devices such as excavator buckets and rippers can be used to pry up buried boulders, but are not able to hammer. Thus, there is needed a more efficient system for such excavating work.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned needs by the provision of a device that would attach to an excavating machine, mounted with a hydraulically-operated hammer, that is constructed to be used to pry up or break-up buried boulders from underneath. A further primary object of the present invention is to provide such a device or system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a system for providing combination impact and other forces during excavation of material, comprising, in combination: a transmitting means for transmitting reciprocating impact forces in a first direction; a direction-changing means, removably attached to such transmitting means, for receiving such reciprocating impact forces from such transmitting means and for changing such first direction of such reciprocating impact forces to a second direction; and an impact means, connected with such direction-changing means, for providing combination impact, in such second direction, and other forces to the material. It also provides such system wherein such other forces comprise ripping forces. And it provides such system wherein such transmitting means comprises a hydraulically actuated impact hammer; and, further, wherein such direction changing means comprises a lever; and, further, wherein such impact means comprises a ripper tooth.
In addition, the present invention provides, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, a system for providing combination impact and other forces during excavation of material, comprising, in combination: an impact-force transmitter structured and arranged to transmit reciprocating impact forces in a first direction; a force redirector, removably attached to such impact-force transmitter, structured and arranged to receive such reciprocating impact forces from such impact-force transmitter and to change such first direction of such reciprocating impact forces to a second direction; and a force-transmitting tool, connected with such force redirector, structured and arranged to provide combination impact, in such second direction, and other forces to the material. It also provides such system further comprising an excavator apparatus including a boom arm connected to such impact-force transmitter. In addition, it provides such a system further comprising a connector between such impact-force transmitter and such force redirector structured and arranged to provide connection both in an operating position and a stowed position. It also provides such a system wherein such impact-force transmitter comprises a hydraulically actuated impact hammer.
Still further, it provides such a system wherein such connector is structured and arranged to permit normal operation of such hydraulically actuated impact hammer with such force redirector connected in a such stowed position. It also provides such a system wherein such force-transmitting tool comprises a ripper element. Moreover, the present invention provides such a system wherein such ripper element comprises a tooth. And it provides such a system wherein such force redirector comprises a lever having a pivot pin, a first lever side, and a second lever side. It also provides such a system wherein such first lever side comprises a strike plate structured and arranged to receive such reciprocating impact forces from such impact-force transmitter. Further, it provides such a system wherein such second lever side comprises a tool connector structured and arranged to permit a removable connection to such force-transmitting tool; and, further, wherein such tool connector comprises a return spring for such lever. And it provides such a system wherein such pivot pin is mounted on such impact-force transmitter and such force redirector is rotatably mounted on such pivot pin.
In addition, the present invention provides such a system further comprising a connector between such impact-force transmitter and such force redirector structured and arranged to provide connection both in an operating position and a stowed position, wherein: such impact-force transmitter comprises a hydraulically actuated impact hammer; such connector is structured and arranged to permit normal operation of such hydraulically actuated impact hammer with such force redirector connected in a such stowed position; such force-transmitting tool comprises a ripper element; such ripper element comprises a tooth; and when in such stowed position, such second lever side of such force redirector is attachable with hydraulically actuated impact hammer. And it provides such system further comprising an excavator apparatus including a boom arm connected to such impact-force transmitter.
Moreover, the present invention provides, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof such system for providing combination impact and other action for assisting in displacing material, comprising, in combination: an impactor tool structured and arranged to provide a rapid series of power-driven impacts in a first direction; and a second tool, removably attached to such impactor tool, structured and arranged to provide an other action than impacting, and to be impacted upon by such impactor tool, and to combine impact action with such other action to act upon the material.
Further, the present invention provides, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, a system for providing combination hammering and ripping forces during excavation of material, comprising, in combination: a hydraulic hammer tool structured and arranged to produce a reciprocating action in a first direction; and a ripping tool, removably attached to such hydraulic hammer tool, structured and arranged to provide a ripping action, and to be moved by such reciprocating action, and to combine forces from such reciprocating action with such ripping action to act upon the material.